


C r y s t a l l i n e

by Sailor_Saccharin



Series: Chronos [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Major character healing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin
Summary: “To gain everything and lose everything in the space of a moment. That is the fate of all princes destined for the throne.”― C.S. Pacat





	1. Expectations

And that expected of a king is to love his fate and obey the will of those who have come before him. 

Maktub. It was written. The will of the gods, the fate of the suffer. A prophecy followed by men with an affinity for protection. 

It is expected, that he bow before every whim of his citizens and not rule with such an iron clad fist that no one can get through to him.

Perfect. 

They expected him to be, but he was not. Susceptible to the lust of a woman, but also to the adrenaline, dangerous passion brings. Gone not, is his love for the rush darkness brings when making love in death defying  situations. Love fills his blood, like poison does Cleopatra's. He knew it'd be the last time he'd gaze upon such beauty. It was his destiny to die, expected of him, that didn't mean he was ready to face it. He had been asleep for years only; roused only to be rested yet again.

Things don't away go as planned though. Prepared to accept the burden equally, fingertips crossed paths for the last time. An unspoken feeling passed through the touch of your prince. 

You knew this was it. It brought tears to your eyes, but pain lessened as you knew this was the only way to restore balance. As the duties of a king way a heavier burden on the one who is crowned, more than the ones who serve him.

You say a silent prayer as you watch him enter the temple. Using a discarded scrap of clothing to dry crystalline tears, you pray against fate. This would be the last you'd see him,it burned like the cut of a knife against your heart of hearts.

But perhaps you'll meet him the next life.

_In fact, it is to be expected._


	2. Judgement

Those who judge others with hatred are destined to an eternity of self loathing and sufferance. You tell yourself this on a daily, but what if you're not judging yourself, it if you're judging a prophecy, or The gods. Their rules are the laws of the land, but they allow pain to flow through time like blood does filling up a syringe. It burns how they can take the things most precious to you away from you, you hate them. Hate is a word that taste bitter on your tongue.

Your heart drips like an IV whenever you think of him. It burns you to the core when you think of how easily you lost him. There was no fight or petulance, instead you let fate take him. You wonder often if you had fought against destiny, would your ruhk turn as black as your soul felt rightnow.

 

You had years to confess, yet you waited until his beloved had died to speak your heart. Were you wrong for that? Were you insensitive for making your move so prematurely. It's not like you and Lunafreya were friends, you didn't even know her, but perhaps you should have kept to yourself. After all he was stuck in stasis for such a long time, you wondered sometimes, if even still knew how to feel.

Perhaps the Gods are judging you right now on how terrible a person you are.

On how much time you wasted

On how you were so late 

But

_Better late than never but never late is better_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please


	3. Hold my hand

Hold my hand.

~

Sometimes you feel as you can still feel Noctis' presence, that his soul is lingering. Years have gone by but the prince's death still haunts you as if it was yesterday. 

There is no need for monarchy since the only purpose of the king was to protect the crystal. A republic has been established instead, citizen's vote on who they wish to take office; the system has been successful so far.

You miss the old days, when King Regis ruled over the land. Things were curt and simple, the people obeyed and loved being ruled over. After all, some people are sheep who need to be herded, you yourself fall into this category. You miss the way Noctis gave you commands. It was his best feature, he was strong yet enduring and his snippy little attitude calmed you the best.

You always felt like he could have been a great king, but duty calls before pleasure. You remember the feeling of his hand on yours that fated day. Perhaps he had no real interest in you, maybe you were just a replacement for Lady Lunafreya. Thinking about it just made your head dizzy, so you stoped. But thinking of Noctis cured you of any sadness you felt in the long run

_after all he had spent is last moments holding your hand._


	4. Abandoned

And if sometimes you said you didn't miss him, It'd be a lie. Your tongue runs across your lips as you work hard to finish decorating Noctis' memorial board. It was a ceremony that the guys, you, and Iris had been planning for a long time. You doubt the people even remember who Noctis is. It leaves a bitter strife in your mouth.

The board is beautiful, decorated with crystals and words on love and encouragement. You walk it down to where the memorial service will be held. It's a small room, decorated in white and navy blue. You feel a chill go down your spine, a sudden quip of anger. 

You wonder why you all would go so far as to having a memorial service for a dead king who abandoned his people. Your fist shake and you drop the board, shattering your hard work like Noctis shattered your trust ,your pride, your feelings. 

You are bitter, you hate the feeling. You're so alone even though Noctis promised he'd come back, but he isn't Jesus, there's no resurrection for him. He's abandoned everyone close to him and it sickens you to your stomach.

Your body shakes with violent tears.

Fuck King Noctis.


	5. Boundaries [endings]

Sometimes you find yourself alone and sometimes time you feel another presence next to you as you lay down. Noctis is happy with Lunafreya in the after life and it's time for you to move on. They say there are boundaries you should never cross but you feel like you've already broken a few of them. 

Your mental state lays in fragile pieces, sometimes you're sure you'll make it, the next day you're contemplating ending your own life. Death whispers your name in your sleep, beckoning you to join your forgotten lover.

To die and destroy what he and Lunafreya have right now would be to break another boundary and Noctis would resent you for it. You groan and rest your head against a pillow.

Maybe it's better this way, better if you don't push it. You better if live out your days with the other four. They have you back and Prompto even has a little crush on you.

So you let it go and pray your hardest for better days.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
